Fun in the Prefects Bathroom : Episode 1 : The Bookworm and the Seeker
by ptrtool1999
Summary: During her 3rd year at Hogwarts, Hermione is alone and depressed after she turns in Harry's new Firebolt. Feeling sorry for herself while studying in the library, she catches the attention of Hogwarts resident heartthrob, Cedric Diggory. And when he introduces her to the pleasures of the Prefects Bathroom, sparks fly...


Hermione Cedric 3rd year Prefect Bath

Summary: During the period where Ron and Harry were not talking with Hermione, she makes friends with a 6th year Hufflepuff. And sparks fly...

Rated M for Adult Situations

Pairing: Cedric/Hermione

I may do additional episodes, if specific requests for pairings come in.

I don't own these characters. JKR does.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Library, spring 1994 (spring semester of Hermione's 3rd year)**

Hermione sat alone at the table in the back, unable to concentrate on her Runes Assignment. She was tired, and sad, and stressed, so when a shadow fell across the table in front of her she yelped and jumped from her seat.

"Whoa," said a friendly voice, and she looked up to see the handsome face of Cedric Diggory looking down at her. She knew who the handsome Hufflepuff prefect was, of course. He was dating the Head Girl, Susan Robinson, and she had heard her dorm mates gossiping about how 'hot' he was all the time, wishing they were dating him. Or, in Lavenders case, 'snogging him at the very least.'

She lowered her eyes in embarrassment at her reaction, and nodded her head when Cedric asked if he could join her.

When he sat down, chuckling, Hermione took the time to really look at him. He was, she realized, extremely attractive. He had chiseled features, bright blue eyes, and clear, pale skin. His hair was a blondish brown with red highlights, and he was tall and well built.

Much to her surprise, she found herself in an interesting conversation with him; it started with schoolwork, but when he gently steered the conversation to why she seemed so upset she found herself confiding in him. So when she realized that curfew was only five minutes away, she found herself agreeing to meet him back here again the following night after dinner.

During the next three days, she met him each night, casually asking why he wasn't with his girlfriend.

With a grimace that she might have imagined, he sighed. "Well, we generally meet up after curfew. She has set it up that I do my patrols mostly with her, and then we spend some private time together.

He drummed his fingers on the table, and Hermione waited him out, genuinely curious and wanting to help him if he had any issues. After all, he had helped her when she wasn't happy, and she was feeling much better now.

"The truth is," he said, "I don't know if we will be dating after the year ends. We have talked about what happens next year when she is gone, and she is trying for an internship in the department of International Cooperation. If she gets it, she will be stationed at a foreign embassy at least 8 months of the year, and there is no international floo travel, and international portkeys are restricted and expensive. So we would not get to see each other very much, unlike if she worked in London at the Ministry she could see me every Hogsmeade weekend."

She asked him a million questions then, about the Ministry, about internships and mastery's, and he was quite pleased at how eager she was and how attentive. He wasn't used to an intellectual like her; yes, his girlfriends in the past had been, for the most part, smart and intelligent, but Hermione seemed to have an extra spark that they didn't.

He watched her appraisingly as she talked on and on about her dreams and aspirations, and found himself being attracted to her. Yes, he admitted, her front teeth were a bit large for her mouth, but he knew she could fix them easily or wait until she grew into them. And yes, she needed to either cut her hair or at least tame it - it covered up way too much of her pretty face. With a bit of care and attention, she would be very pretty indeed. He figured that, if he wasn't dating Susan, he might want to ask her out himself. He could easily see that one day everyone would realize what a catch she was.

So, with a solid hour left before curfew, Cedric interrupted her. "Hey, have you ever seen the Prefects Bath? It's amazing!" He then went on to describe it, and offered to take her there. "Just go grab your swimsuit, and we can go! Meet me on the fourth floor, near the Charms classroom." His bright eyes and warm smile made something stir inside of her.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, and action Cedric found adorable, and then shyly agreed to it, running off to Gryffindor Tower and meeting him back at the agreed room. When he reached out his hand to take hers and lead her to the bathroom, she blushed deeply, but took his hand and let him lead her to the room.

He explained how the room was password protected, and that there was a lock inside so no one would be disturbed. There was a sign-up sheet as well, and you could reserve a slot - with a strict 45 minute time limit - up to 24 hours in advance. Figuring that there were two prefects from 5th year to 7th, a head boy and girl, and 4 quidditch captains who could come to the bathroom, it made sense to have reserve times. "Also," he said, "it's not at all unusual for groups of people to use the room at the same time." When he saw her raise an eyebrow at that, he grinned mischievously. "With swimsuits, of course," he said. When she smiled, her mock whispered to her: "usually."

He laughed at her furious blush, before leading her into the room.

Hermione gasped when she saw how big and luxurious it was. There was a deep, large tub - at least 10 feet from end to end - and many golden taps and knobs. Soft mats surrounded the tub, which seemed to have an underwater bench that extended at least halfway around the circumference of the pool. There were even some palm fronds - she didn't' know if they were real - making a small oasis like area where soft, low couches reclined with small tables with pitchers and cups all set out like a beach picnic. White, fluffy towels hung from a series of hooks set into the walls.

Cedric laughed at her flabbergasted expression. "Amazing, isn't it? I think you don't have to worry about being a prefect, so you can look forward to this."

She just nodded her head, promising herself she would be back. "Now," Cedric said, pointing to a small door in one corner of the room. "That's one of the changing areas, so go put on your suit. I will go to the other one," he said, pointing to the opposite end of the room.

When she stood still, her blush again racing down her face to her chest, he smiled at her. "See you in a minute?" he asked, gently, and steeling her nerve she nodded and moved towards the room.

A minute later, clad in a fairly conservative red one piece suit, she tried to calm her racing heart as she looked at herself in the mirror in the changing room. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her clothes were folded neatly on the small table.

She pulled on a white bathrobe, gathered her wits, she stepped out into the room.

Cedric was sitting on the side of the pool, his feet dangling in them. When he saw her step out of the changing room, he stood up, making her blush again. He was very fit, even more so than she could gather from his tight quidditch robes, and wore a tight fitting black bathing suit. His legs were toned, and long, and a definite hint of a six-pack of abs were evident. His chest was also very firm, and his shoulders were wide, like a swimmers, and his arms had long, sinewy muscles. Not bulky, but firm and sexy.

'Sexy'? She asked herself, wondering where that came from. Flushing, she realized she was in a room, about to be half naked, with a very attractive, older boy. Yes, she had been in less on the beaches in France - heck, she was topless for part of last summer - but her parents had been nearby, and she was only thirteen at the time. Now, she was a full year older, much more developed, and realized she was very attracted to Cedric.

'He has a girlfriend', she reminded herself. 'Plus, you like Harry,' she also told herself, willing herself to calm.

Her introspection was broken when Cedric approached her, a lopsided grin on his face. "Hey, come on in, the water is really warm. And I will show you how to work the jets and taps. There are colored bubbles, and really good massage jets."

He stood less than a foot from her, and she had to raise her eyes to meet his. 'Are they always so blue?' she asked herself, before making her trembling hands move to the robe's single tie, and forcing her fingers to undo the knot and let it fall. She realized that the atmosphere between them had changed, and there was now a tension in the air.

'Just friends,' she repeated to herself, took a deep breath, and let the robe fall from her shoulders.

She raised her eyes to meet his with not a little trepidation, and she was startled to see that his eyes had become much darker. She was...embarrassed was not the word that came to mind...when she saw him looking downward at her body, and a thrill of arousal shot through her.

His eyes moved slowly up her body, as if mentally undressing her, until they locked on hers. They seemed to clear, and his small smile appeared again. "Shall we?" he asked, reaching out his hand to hers. She put her hand - which was quite sweaty - into his, and let him lead her to the tub.

She could not help herself from checking out his bum and the back of his thighs. Both were very impressive, and another flush of desire raced through her young body.

She was not ignorant of sex - she had been a very curious and smart girl, and had known about sex and reproduction since she was 9. And she had experimented with masturbation since first starting puberty at 12. But this was the first time she felt real, actual desire for another person, and she felt a thrilling tingle between her thighs as he stepped onto the small steps leading into the tub.

Hermione followed him down, and soon the pair were lounging on the underwater bench, bubbles filling the surface and their bodies being massaged by the high speed jets. She sighed to herself, completely relaxed for the first time since she got the blasted time-turner, and was extraordinarily thankful for Cedric for doing this with her.

"Cedric," she said, turning to fully face him. "I really, really want you to know how grateful I am for your company this past week. I was really in a bad place, and your friendship has been amazing," she said, smiling at him as his eyes looked at her with warmth. "If there is anything I can ever do for you, all you need to do is ask," she finished, reaching her hand out to take his and surprising herself when she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Cedric was surprised at her forwardness, and blushed when she lifted herself out of the bubbles to kiss him on the cheek. He got another view of her cleavage, which was fairly well developed for a fourteen year old girl. In fact, with her hair back and wet, her honey colored eyes and long lashes framed what he now realized was a beautiful face. He beamed at her, and leaned over and gave her his own small kiss, but on the corner of her mouth instead of her cheek.

Hermione froze in shock for a moment, before smiling back at him, pleased and aroused. She felt her nipples hardening, and she squirmed as the jet sent a rush of water between her legs, where she had to fight to stop herself from gasping.

She turned her eyes back to Cedric, and saw that he had moved closer to her, and was looking at her with a very dark gaze. And then, moving very slowly, she watched with baited breath as he began to lean towards her, head tilted to the side, giving her plenty of time to stop him.

But she didn't stop him, and she gasped as the first, gentle swipe of his lips along hers sent a shot of desire ripping straight through her. Cedric, pleased that she reacted to him, pressed his lips more firmly to hers, and when she reciprocated he pulled her closer to him with his arms.

Hermione gasped when she felt his arms close around her, and her own arms came up as if their own volition and threaded through his hair. When she felt his tongue peak out and caress the seam of her lips, she opened her own mouth and let her tongue slip out to touch his.

They both moaned at the sensation, and soon they were fully snogging, his hands running up and down her back while her own threaded through her hair.

When he started kissing down her neck, Hermione came to her senses. "Cedric, wait, what about Susan?" she asked, cursing herself for interrupting their moment but needing to know what this was.

Cedric looked conflicted for a moment, before he smiled at her. "I don't know, but I am willing to pretend for one night. I know I am not going to be with her after she leaves, we've already discussed it. And I can't help it," he said, resuming kissing the side of her neck. "You are so sexy, let's have this night with no outside influences" he said as his hands started rubbing again.

Hermione moaned, and decided the heck with it. She had never had a boy express any interest in her before, and here was one of the most handsome guys in the school. She was not going to be denied.

She reached up and pulled him back to her lips, surprising him with the ferocity of her kiss. Their tongues lapped together, and Hermione sighed into his mouth when his hands traveled lower and cupped the cheeks of her bum. She let her own hands wander, and she cupped his bum as well, mimicking his actions with her squeeze.

Cedric pulled back from her lips, looking at her with dark eyes. She felt sexy, and liberated, and when his hand came up the side of her body, brushing along the side of her still maturing breast, she moaned and pushed it into his hand.

Cedric could not believe how hot he was for her. With her hair wet, framing her face, her skin flushed, she looked sexy as hell. He cupped her breast, pressing his thumb on the nipple which pushed the red suit outwards.

Looking at her for permission, he pushed the shoulder straps down, and she wiggled her arms free, letting him push the suit down to her waist.

He looked down at her chest, bringing his hands up to cup her small but pert breasts. Her nipples were very hard and distended, a dusky pink color that he imagined another part of her matched.

When he tweaked her nipples, she gasped his name, and he kissed down her chest to take one nub into his mouth. Her hands threaded through his hair as he suckled her, moving from one breast to the other.

After a minute of this, he moved back up to kiss her, and with his hands on her butt pulled her onto his lap. She yelped at the sudden motion, but then she settled her bum on him, with his cock straining upwards and pressing into her suit covered center.

Hermione gasped when she felt his...erection pressing against her mound, and when he pushed upwards she groaned with pleasure when she felt something hard press into her clitoris.

She was no stranger to masturbation, and living with three girls in a dorm meant she heard a lot about boys and sex. But her fingers never felt as good as this.

When he lifted her bum clear of the water, she wrapped her legs around him, never breaking their kiss. He lay her gently down on the soft mat surrounding the pool, and she sighed when he lay next to her and took her breast in her hand again.

Hermione could not keep her hips still, and she felt very warm and wet between her thighs. His hands on her breasts was fantastic, and when one of his hands trailed down her body, rubbing her stomach before moving slowly over her hips, she did not stop him.

Cedric did not want to spook her, so he moved very slowly, giving her time to stop their forward momentum to... what he wasn't sure yet. But he only knew there was something about her that made him really, really hot. And knowing he was, in all likelihood, the first boy to ever kiss or touch her was an extra stimulant for him.

He ran his hands along her hips, kissing her neck and jaw line, occasionally giving a kiss or lick to one of her nipples. He was surprised, when one of her own hands began trailing down his front, caressing his chest and stomach, getting close to the tented swimsuit that was painfully tight.

When his hands teased along her inner thighs, he was encouraged when she moved her legs apart, giving him an invitation to keep going. So he let a single finger trail slowly up along the edge of the suit, right where it met the crease of her thigh and pelvis. He noticed her hands had stopped moving, and he moved the finger down along the other side, tracing the edge of her mound over the suit.

He noticed her breathing had sped up, and on the next circuit around the edges of the suit he let his finger trail down the center of her crease, just tickling lightly.

Hermione's hips pushed upwards onto his wandering finger, and she gasped when she felt it pressing against her clit before moving down along the center of her vagina.

When that talented finger got to the bottom of her opening, it moved back up, pressing a bit harder, and Hermione began to move her hips up and down, rocking them to try and create more pressure.

Cedric was thrilled at her reaction, and while his middle finger trailed along her opening, his index and pinky fingers moved to the edges of the suit, and gently pushed under them, trailing through what he found to be soft, curly hairs at the edge of her mound.

He continued moving his fingers like this, moving back up to kiss her deeply. He was surprised when she took his tongue between her lips, sucking on it, and he imagined what those lips would feel like wrapped around his cock.

He opened his eyes, to see that hers were open too, as she gently bobbed on his tongue as his fingers continued to tease her. "Merlin, you are so sexy," he said when he pulled back a bit.

She smiled at him, and he felt her hand begin moving again, until it brushed over the top of his tented suit.

"AHHHH," he moaned, thrusting his hips up, and she smiled at him as she did it again. "Oh shit, that feels good," he said, gasping as her small hand begin to caress the sides of his shaft under the suit.

He leaned over her, and started kissing down her body again, lowering her suit a bit until it passed her belly button and stopped just above her mound. He kissed her belly, enjoying the taste of her skin, and looked down, and saw a few curly hairs sticking up from under the suit.

"Can I take your suit off," he asked, gently squeezing her belly with one hand while the other continued tickling around the edges of her sex, trailing a finger through the center where he could see the outline of her nether lips.

Hermione hesitated for only a moment, and then nodded. She was too far gone at this point and needed relief.

Cedric smiled that megawatt smile at her, and began peeling the suit down. She shifted her legs closer together to help him, and lifted her butt so he could slide it off.

Cedric carefully rolled the suit down, exposing her treasure to him slowly. The top of her mound was very thick and bushy, but silky soft. As it moved lower, he couldn't see much else as her thighs were close together, but she lifted her butt so he could roll the garment down.

He kneeled on her side, scooting down towards her feet so he could peel the suit from her slowly, savoring the skin being revealed.

When he rolled the suit down from the back, he let his hands trail over her silken ass, which was lily white and very pert and firm. He tugged it lower, and as it passed her thighs he saw that her curly bush vanished between her closed thighs, which was constrained by the suit.

He pulled it over her knees, and then off, noticing her toenails were painted pink. Finally, the suit was off, and he turned to look at her laying before him.

She had a great body, no question, though she was still young. Her legs were long and toned, with perfectly sculpted calf muscles and thighs; all in proportion. The skin on her inner thighs looked soft, and he wanted to taste it.

Her hips were still boyish and thin, but she already had a narrow waist and the beginning of feminine curves. And her breasts were round and firm, topped by hard pink nipples, and a smattering of freckles along her collar bone.

She squirmed under his gaze, biting her lip shyly. "Hermione, you are beautiful," he said, trying to put her at ease. It seemed to work, as she smiled shyly at him, and then looked towards his tented boxers.

"Can..can you take off your suit too?" she asked, unable to keep her eyes off his straining suit. "I mean, it looks really tight..." she said, blushing at his raised eyebrow.

He nodded, and lay back down next to her on his bum, and gripped the top of the suit. He lifted the suit up to clear his erection, and then pulled it off in one quick motion.

Hermione gasped when his penis flopped out, and her innate curiosity had her leaning up on an elbow, completely forgetting to be embarrassed at her own nudity at the prospect of this new discovery.

He turned towards her, shuffling closer, and she turned as well, before meeting him for a kiss. When his hands went around her back and gripped her n own naked cheeks, she squealed in delight, and moved closer to him.

She felt his cock press between them, and she leaned her head back from their kiss to look down at it.

It was moving slightly, like it throbbed to his heartbeat, and she could just make out the tip of the head under the foreskin. She raised up to get a better view, and saw the veined shaft, with tufted brown hair surrounding the root, and his testicles hanging between his thighs in a loose bag of skin.

Her hand trailed down his chest, until it came in contact with his cock, making him moan. Her fingers trailed down one side then the other, and she rolled him onto his back as she sat up to explore his cock fully.

Cedric moaned when she touched him, and let her push him on his back as she moved closer. Her fingers trailed up and down the shaft, and she pulled it gently so it stood straight up, before releasing it and watching it bounce back against his belly.

She giggled at this, and he groaned as her hands continued under his balls, moving them about, lifting them before gently placing them back down.

Cedric smiled at her, and took her hand and closed it on his shaft. "Here, stroke me like this," he said, moving her hand up and down the shaft. "This feels best and is how to make a boy cum," he explained, gasping his words as she was a quick learner.

He lay back and enjoyed her hand job, and was happy when she also explored a bit, learning from his moans what he liked and what he didn't.\

"If you stroke faster, and sometimes use your hand on my balls, I will cum," he said, beginning to feel his release coming, and pumping his hips in time with her strokes.

Hermione continued to stroke him, feeling strong shots of desire running through her core, and she lay back down next to him and continued to pump him. She wanted to make him cum, but needed something herself.

Cedric noticed her hips moving, stopped her stroking. "Wait, let me touch you for a bit, and we can then touch each other."

He lay her back down, and sat up next to her, his cock very hard and bouncing with his movements.

Cedric gently moved his hand down her belly again, and this time pushed his hand downwards between her thighs. She spread her legs for him, and he let a single finger trail down through her still closed nether lips, parting them gently and feeling her slick vulva.

Hermione gasped when he touched her inside her lips, and immediately spread her legs wider, bringing one of her legs up and bending it at the knee, giving him total access. Cedric expertly let his fingers trail up and down through her wetness, using one hand to spread her folds out while the other moved about, tickling around her clit and dipping into her hole.

Hermione was moaning, unable to stop her hips from thrusting up when his finger dipped inside, and she began to pant as his finger circled her clit. She raised her other leg up as well, trying to give him more room, and she didn't object when he moved over to sit between her spread legs.

Cedric sat at the apex of her thighs, her knees bent and spread, and he gently held her folds open. Her lower lips were small, and very pink, and a sheen of wetness glistened all along her seam. The entrance to her body was mostly obscured, but her sleeve moved gently as his finger moved in and out of her body while his thumb rolled around and over her clit.

Cedric was so turned on when he watched her hands come up to grasp her breasts, and when she pinched her own nipples and began to shake he knew she was close.

"Cum for me, Hermione," he said, adding a second finger into her body, making her groan his name. He pumped his fingers while adding a twisting motion, and moved his head down and ran his tongue over her clit. With a loud shriek, her eyes snapped open as her pussy began to clamp down on his fingers, and he ran his tongue all over her spread folds, tasting her and lapping at her juices.

"Cedriiiiccccccccc," she yelled, as the most amazing feeling she ever had raced through her body, and she stared into his eyes as massive contractions raced through her groin, spreading out through her body. She pressed her pelvis down on his face, and gasped in surprise when he buried his nose in her folds, while pressing his tongue against her.

She grabbed his hair, pulling him closer, as she shook through her orgasm, trying vainly to catch her breath.

Finally, she pushed his head away when it was too sensitive, and he seemed to understand this as he laid a gentle kiss on the top of her bushy mound, before sliding back up her body.

"Was that good," he asked with a teasing smirk, kissing the side of her mouth.

"Yes," she whispered, still trying to catch her breath. She pulled him in for another kiss, and realized she could taste herself on his lips. She was surprised that this turned her on, and she was determined to return the favor.

She rolled Cedric on his back, smiling at him as she began to make her way down his body, kissing all the while. He immediately realized what she was doing, and gently spread his legs so she could scoot between them.

She kneeled between his thighs, and took his cock again in her hand. "I've never done this before," she said, "so tell me if I do something you don't like."

"Just watch your teeth, and I think you will be fine," he said, beginning to breathe more heavily as she leaned down and licked the head of his cock.

Hermione moved his cock about, licking up one side and the other. When she got down to the base, she trailed her tongue along his balls. "Fuzzy," she said, meeting Cedric's burning gaze with mirth in her eyes.

"Merlin, you are amazing," Cedric panted, extremely aroused as Hermione slowly licked up and down his cock.

Hermione held his cock upright to allow her to suck it, and gently tasted him. He was sweet, and she used her tongue to push the foreskin down, which she raised her fist up to keep off the head.

She backed off, and stared down at the cock in her fist. The crown was almost purple in color, suffused with blood she supposed, and the large veins on the top of the shaft seemed to pulse. She lapped at the head, before taking the whole crown into her mouth, and gently sucking on it.

She tried to figure out what he liked by the noises he was making, and he seemed to like it when she applied suction or took him deep in her mouth. She tried to take all of his shaft, but after gagging twice she realized she could only get about three inches in. So she moved her fist to that point, and began to bob on him, using her fist as the marker.

He was moaning above her, and she wanted to use her other hand on his balls but she needed it to hold herself up. She realized that if she was laying on him from the other direction, with her pelvis lying by his face, this might be easier, or maybe if she got on her knees she wouldn't need to hold herself up.

She shuffled her position, and did find that she could now use both hands on him. It was a bit uncomfortable hunching over like this, but he seemed to really enjoy it as she moved his testicles about while sucking him.

Soon, he was pumping his hips up. "Hermione, I am going to cum," he said. She really wanted to see him cum, so she lifted her mouth off him and began to stroke him, in long fast strokes like he had told her about. She was very close to his cock, wanting to watch the whole thing.

She found the wetness from her mouth made the stroking much easier, and she could move her hand harder, and with a loud shout from him she watched as a glob of white semen squirted from the tip of his penis and hit her cheek. She continued stroking, aiming his cock at her breasts, and he spurted four more times, coating her chest in his cum, when she leaned down and took his crown back into her mouth, tasting his cum.

He groaned again, but when she licked the tip he cried out. "Too sensitive, no tongue on the head," he gasped, and she backed off, resuming her stroking, watching as a last few drops came out.

Cedric watched as her tongue lapped out to lick the glob of cum on her cheek, and when he looked at his cum splattered all over her breasts it was maybe the hottest thing he had ever seen. Yes, he had cum on girls tits before, but there was something about this that eclipsed every other time.

Hermione moved back next to him, laying down, and they met in a passionate kiss. "Merlin, Hermione, you are amazing! Are you sure you never did that before?"

She blushed, hitting him playfully on the shoulder, smiling brilliantly at him. "No silly, you know this was my first time."

He smiled back, and they lay quietly for a while, hands gently stroking along each other's backs and bums.

It wasn't long, before Hermione felt his cock hardening against her thigh, and his hands began to squeeze her bum harder, circling her cheeks around, making her very aroused again.

With a sigh Cedric pulled her lips to his, and their lips molded together, tongues rubbing against each other, rolling in circles as they tasted one another.

Hermione gasped when she felt Cedric reach one of his hands back down through the crack of her bum and rub her wet sex from the back. She immediately spread her legs for him, giving him room, and pushed back against him when he pushed a finger deep inside her.

"Merlin, Hermione, you feel really wet," he said, sliding his finger along her slick channel.

Instead of being embarrassed, his dirty talk turned her on, and she reached down, taking his cock in her hand and stroking him again. Cedric moaned into her mouth, and started again kissing down her body, briefly tasting her breasts before licking her belly button, making her giggle, before moving down between her thighs.

Without hesitation, she spread her legs back for him, and he dragged his tongue along her very wet center, the lips of her sex already spread from her earlier orgasm. She groaned when he did this, and he was surprised when her hands moved down her body and pulled upwards on the edges of her folds, spreading them for him.

He smiled into her, letting his tongue fully explore all the nooks and crannies he could find. She began to pant above him, circling her hips and thrusting them up into his face, making the bridge of his nose rub through her pussy.

She was leaking fluid at a startling rate, and when she began to shake and cry his name, he added a second finger to her body and took her clit between his lips.

Hermione screamed through her orgasm, grabbing his hair with both hands and pulling him hard into her quivering sex. She could not believe how good this was, and it was a long minute before she came down, panting below him as he crawled back up her body, kissing her belly and breasts on the way up.

She looked up into his eyes, to see them dark with lust, and she reached up to pull him in for a steamy kiss, tasting herself on him again.

When she leaned up to meet his lips, she felt something poking into her folds, and she looked down between their bodies to see his very hard cock throbbing below, the head just touching the entrance to her body as he held himself rigidly above her.

Hermione looked back up at his handsome face, seeing the need and desire there, and decided she would let him do this. "Cedric, go slow, please," she said, surprising him. He had expected to have to ask her.

"You really want this? Truly? And are you on the potion?" he asked, not believing his luck.

"Yes, I...I want to do it with you. And Madame Pomphrey makes all girls 3rd year and up take the potion," she said, cheeks red, both from excitement and embarrassment. "But I've never done this, so be gentle," she said, looking at him with trusting eyes, hands resting on his hips as he hovered over her. She looked down between them again, little shivers racing through her when she saw his pulsing erection nestled against the opening into her body, and smiled up at him, nodding.

Seeing her vulnerable like this softened his ardor a bit, for which he was glad as he wanted nothing more than to drive into her. He had slept with five other girls, two of them virgins, and he knew that it could be painful the first time. He was much gentler with Gertrude Fleming, the second virgin he slept with, than Melissa Rogers, his first. With Melissa, he simply drove through her innocence and thrust away, making her very uncomfortable and finally forcing him to cut the experience short as she was in a lot of pain.

So he held himself above her, and gently rolled his hips up and down, insuring his cock was thoroughly wet with lubrication, making both of them softly moan, and a deep shiver ran through Hermione. "Are you ready," he asked, and when she nodded, looking up at him with those doe brown eyes, filled with trust and lust, he leaned down to kiss her quickly on the lips, before slowly rocking his hips forward, pushing the fleshy knob of his cock into her body.

Hermione gasped as she felt his penis - much thicker than his fingers - enter her, and she shifted her legs wider and brought them back trying to get comfortable to the intrusion. "Are you ok?" Cedric asked, noticing the pinched look on her face.

"Big," she said, trying to relax her muscles, fidgeting around until she felt a bit more comfortable. She looked down between them, trying to see how far in he was as she steeled herself to ignore the pressure and the stinging stretching feeling. She saw about half his cock still visible, and she even through the uncomfortable feeling she felt herself very aroused by the sight of a penis inside of her body. The few times she had let herself think of actually having sex, it was never from this point of view or so..so graphic. She never really imagined what it would be like to look over her supine form and see a boy pushing inside her. And the only boys she ever even vaguely pictured sex with were either Harry, a few handsome 7th year Ravenclaws, or God help her, Gilerdoy Lockhart, before learning what a fraud he was.

He continued sliding into her, feeling a mix of delightful pressure and painful stretching, until finally, she felt him pressing against the barrier of her innocence. She looked up at him, his eyes alight with warmth and desire, pupils dark and looming. He seemed to be struggling to control himself, and there was a small tic in his cheek. "Go," she whispered, and she felt a sharp sting as he pushed the rest of the way through, forcing the breath from her lungs as she suddenly felt filled up, pressure and feeling in a place she had never been aware of before.

Cedric stilled above her, trying to hold himself from moving as he could see she was uncomfortable. She was so unbelievably tight, and the pressure on his cock was glorious. Thrums of pleasure raced outward from his groin, his hips nestled tightly against her bushy mound, his balls squeezed up against her soft bum. He kissed her, her smell invading his senses, trying to take her mind off the pain. He lowered himself down on one elbow so he could use the other to gently rub his fingers along her clit.

Hermione was feeling a bit better, but still uncomfortably full, when he leaned down to kiss her, which distracted her from the pressure in her groin. And then, she felt him brush his fingers over her nub, and she gasped, raising her hips and finding a more comfortable position, slightly tilted upwards.

She moved experimentally, moving about a bit, making him groan. She found a position that felt good, and she realized it didn't really hurt anymore. She was a bit sore, but the movement on her clit felt good, and she let her hands come around to his bum gently squeezing his cheeks.

Cedric groaned again, sweaty hair in his eyes as he fought for control. He lifted his lips off of hers, looking down at her. "Can I move yet?" he whispered, and when she nodded, he sighed in relief as he began to gently roll his hips forward and back, moving his cock deep within her without actually pulling back.

Hermione felt a rush of pleasure, and moaned under him, feeling her canal gripping his flesh.

This was the first really positive sign Cedric had from her since he entered her. He slowly pulled his hips back, withdrawing almost his whole cock before gently pushing back in, savoring the clamping wetness that surrounded him in her channel.

Her heat was glorious around him. No one had ever been tighter, she fit him like a tailored glove, grasping his cock in a delicious, wet sleeve. He continued rubbing her clit, but he was distracted from the amazing feeling in his cock, the softness of her body, her amazing scent, and was unable to focus as much on using his fingers on her when all he wanted to do was pump.

Hermione was beginning to enjoy the feeling of his member moving inside her body, and she tried different things, like rolling her hips a bit or pressing down with muscles she was only vaguely aware of when he was deep inside. He seemed to really like when she did this, and she was now wishing he would go a bit faster.

She looked down between them again, trying to memorize this in her eidetic mind, loving the way her flesh was petaled around him, how it so easily parted for his thrusting organ.

Cedric was having trouble keeping it under control, his cock seemed to be completely enveloped by her, a rolling pressure that was astounding. On the next thrust, he pulled his hand off her clit, and she raised her eyes to his as if asking why he stopped such a delightful stimulation. In response, he rolled his hips forward, pressing his pelvis onto her sensitive nub, and he smiled when she loudly moaned, and she began to really move her hips now. For some reason, Hermione thought, the top of his shaft and his pelvis felt better pressing her clit that his fingers did. When he swirled his hips in a circle, she followed him, making them both gasp as the tip of his cock moved deep inside her body.

When she pressed down on the tip of his cock with her inner muscles, Cedric thought it was ok to move faster. When he pulled back again, he spread his legs a bit wider, getting better leverage, and he was turned on when she spread her legs to give him extra room. He moved faster now, his cock beginning to swell and he knew that he was going to cum soon, despite trying to hold it back. . "Fuck, that's so good," he panted, his mind a muck of pleasurable haze and rushes of heat, desperately trying to concentrate on anything but the warm, delicious smelling girl under him and the feel of his balls tightening up as they prepared to explode. His focus was fully on making love with this wonderful witch, trying to fight the urge to cum. He wanted to last just a bit longer, to make this pleasure last all night...

Hermione, not one to condone vulgar language, had to agree with him. It was so fucking good. She understood what all the fuss was about now. She cooed in delight as he began to move faster, and spread her legs wider when he moved his own thighs apart. She looked up at his handsome face, sweat forming on his brow and teeth clenched in concentration. She lifted one hand, and gently moved some sticky strands of hair out of his eyes, making him laugh, though it sounded forced through clenched teeth as he moved even faster, deeper, giving in to the urges of his body as he hammered into her.

She leaned up, kissing him softly, before craning her neck forward to look between them again. His cock was moving faster, and looked very red and swollen, and he was pulling as far back so only the tip was inside before driving deep into her. She was moving her hips up and down with his, learning the rhythm of lovemaking, understanding now why everyone always talked about this. The connection to him, the feel of him inside her body, the feel of his toned chest brushing her nipples, the sight of his groin pressed against hers - it was amazing to her. And above it all, the heady feeling that she was now a woman, and with a very, very hot and desirable guy.

Her reverie was broken by his stammered words. "Hermione, are you close? I am going to cum, it's too good, I can't last," he said, almost apologizing to her.

She smiled up at him, more than happy with everything. "It's ok, you feel so good inside me. Go ahead and finish, we can try again in a bit," she said, moving faster to meet his thrusts.

He leaned to kiss her, and she felt him lay his weight down upon her, before he was suddenly thrusting much faster into her, with less finesse but more power, a moan starting in his chest as a low rumble before getting louder as he roared out his approval.

Hermione lay under him, pressed into the mat, his face to the side of her neck. His weight didn't bother her, it felt good. She looked up at the side of his face, seeing the strain there, when she felt a slapping against her bum, realizing it was his testicles, and his thrusting suddenly got very erratic. With one final, deep push, he cried out her name, voice cracking. She felt him swell inside her, and she felt a warm, liquidy rush deep in her womb. She realized she was feeling him ejaculating inside her, and she let one of her hands fall to his bum, squeezing his cheeks, while the other came up and cradled his head next to hers, running her fingers through his sweaty hair, inhaling deeply the masculine scent of him. She was very satisfied, warm tremors running through her body, her groin feeling electrified.

Cedric lay atop her, panting as his cock finished spurting deep inside her. She felt a bit squishy now, and the head of his cock was, as always, very sensitive so he kept his body still. But he lifted his head up, looking deeply into her soulful brown eyes. The hair not tied up in her ponytail was a tangled mess, and her cheeks were flushed and sweaty, but she looked quite beautiful to him. He took her lips in a passionate kiss, savoring the sweet, muffin taste of her lips, and the satisfied, languid feeling of his balls being empty after unloading in her.

Surprisingly, he felt her roll her hips, and his cock, which had softened a bit, began to harden again in response. This was a first for him, as he usually needed ten minutes or so before he could go again. Yet even after cumming in her pussy, it still felt utterly amazing. And she hadn't climaxed. So, he obliged her by pulling back and pumping into her again, making her sigh in delight as he began slowly stroking again.

He moved back up on his arms, holding himself over her so he could pump again without pressing down on her completely. He looked down over her smiling face, her rock hard nipples, and her petaled pussy, with spots of white cum plastered to the sides of his cock.

He moved slowly, savoring the connection, smiling at her as she softly panted, gently moving her hips about, making love with him tenderly and sweetly.

After a few minutes of this slowly building dance, he tried to speak with her coherently, which was not easy as she surrounded him with her stupendous heat. "Do you want to try a different position?" he asked, not stopping his motion, enjoying this too much to ever stop.

He wanted to stay inside her all night. Fuck tomorrow, fuck consequences, this girl was made to be loved.

He honestly admitted to himself that had never had sex as good as this before, that being inside of Hermione Granger was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

And they weren't done yet.

Hermione was enjoying the feeling again and felt like she could orgasm with him inside her soon, but when he asked her about a new position, she immediately felt intrigued. She had read the Kama Sutra - as an educational experience, of course - and knew all about different positions.

Did she want to try one?

Yes, she decided, she did. "Ok," she said. "Which one?" She knew she was interested in being on top, and maybe on the side - she thought doggie style might be good too, but was a bit embarrassing.

"Whatever you want, it's your turn," he said. She nodded at this, and before thinking on it too much, answered. "Can I be on top?"

He smiled, pumped one more time, before pulling back and out of her. She noted that when his cock flopped out it was coated in both their body fluids, and Hermione felt his release dripping from her body. But this felt entirely natural to her, and when he took her hand, and lay down on his back, she felt a shot of desire race through her.

She saw his cock laying hard against his belly, and she shyly shuffled over, realizing she would really be exposed to him like this. She then dismissed this as silly, after all, he had already lay between her legs and saw everything. So without pause she lifted her leg over thighs, and sat astride his waist, just below his very swollen testicles, which seemed to have pulled closer to his body. "What do I do?" she asked, not really sure what to do next.

Cedric smiled up at her fondly. "Here, scoot forward on your knees, until you are hovering over me," he said, and took his cock in hand and held it so it pointed straight up.

Hermione got the idea, and moved forward, balancing on her knees and sitting with her back straight. She lined him up with her center, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the thought of sitting on his suddenly very big looking cock, which seemed to be reaching for her, pulsing with his heartbeat and shaking with the small movements of his hips. His foreskin was mostly rolled down, the purple glans wet with her own bodies juices. She took a deep breath, and spread her knees a little wider so she could sink lower on him.

Cedric watched as she got into a comfortable position, and he watched as the head of his prick disappeared into back into the warm, wet embrace of her body. He watched her shudder once before she lowered herself slowly, until finally she sat fully flush with his hips, his cock buried inside her, the spongy feel of her cervix just brushing the tip of his prick.

Hermione felt full, his cock deeper than it was when she was on the bottom, and she let herself adjust for a moment before trying to move. What she didn't expect though, was that it was difficult to raise herself up. Her thighs weren't that strong, and she had to put her arms down along his sides to help establish any sort of rhythm.

Cedric, despite loving the feeling again, and immensely enjoying seeing her body sitting straight up on his cock, immediately noticed the issue she was having. "Here, lean forward so your chest is laying on mine," he said. When she hesitation, he urged her, "Go on," and she followed his instructions.

When she settled on him, her breasts pressing on his chest, he kissed her briefly. "Hmm, that's good, now, instead of rising up and down, rock your hips forward and back, go on, yes, mmm, just like that," he said, moving his hands to her butt to help her get a rhythm.

When Hermione followed his instructions, she found it much easier to move, and when his hands moved to her bum to help guide her she began to moan in appreciation of the new position. While her wasn't as deep as when she sat straight up on him, his tip was now pressing onto the top wall of her cleft, rubbing ferociously on her g spot. And she liked being in control and setting the pace.

Cedric lay under her, enjoying just letting her do the work, and groaned his approval when she started moving faster. His hands began to move the cheeks of her bum around in circles, and he began to raise up to meet her downward motion, enjoying the sight of his cock vanishing into her tight pussy as she moaned and writhed above him.

Hermione hissed in pleasure when he thrust up, his cock hitting all sorts of new spots that felt really good, and she liked the way his hands stretched out her ass when they pulled her cheeks outward, something she had never even considered as something she would enjoy having stimulated. And when the fingers of his hands moved closer to the crack of her bum, she wiggled her hips sideways, causing one of his fingers to actually trail across the entrance to her bum.

"Yes, keep doing that," she gasped, feeling a tightening in her loins, feeling another orgasm coming. "I am close," she whispered, and began to move as fast as she could, panting over him, pelvis rocking back and forwards, her nipples rubbing along his chest. She leaned up, now moving up and down, and he pressed his thumb to her hooded clit, making her squeal his name.

Cedric knew he wasn't close to cumming yet, but wanted her to. "Cum for me sweet girl," he whispered, and captured her mouth in a hot kiss. Hermione immediately moaned loudly into his mouth, and he felt her muscles fluttering and pressing down on his cock, her forward and back motions ceasing and her arms wrapping under his back, pulling him close. Her hips wiggled around him, not doing as much for him as when she was moving up and down but clearly she was riding out her orgasm, her chest heaving and her pussy contracting down on him.

Cedric just lay under her, hands circling on her butt, letting her finish on him, enjoying the feel of her body relaxing around him. Finally, after a minute or so, he pushed her sideways so she rolled onto her back, before laying atop her again and slipping easily inside, making her gasp at the fresh penetration.

He hovered over her again, in a classic pushup position, moving through her much more lubricated sex. "You ok, Hermione?" he smiled at her, and she laughed at the obviousness of the question.

"Perfect," she said, too tired to move, but enjoying the feel of him moving through her again. "Do you want to try another position?" she asked, feeling very happy and sated but wanting him to also have another orgasm as he was still hard.

He was happy she wanted to keep going. He didn't think he would ever tire of shagging her. "Yes, can we try on your knees, doggie style?" he asked.

Her earlier reservation about being embarrassed was obviated by her relaxed state, so when he leaned back, cock slipping out of her, she let him guide her to the proper position.

Cedric moved to roll her onto her belly, and then grasped the sides of her thighs, raising her hips in the air. "You can either keep your head down resting on your arms, or you can lift up on your arms," he explained as he maneuvered behind her. Since she was feeling so lazy and sated, she decided to keep her head down, facing the side and resting on her forearms, which were crossed on the mat.

She looked back over her shoulder, and Cedric moved her legs apart as he moved forward on his knees between them. She was again a bit embarrassed, as she realized he could look straight down into her backdoor and have a birds-eye view of everything. And when she looked up at his face, she realized that he was indeed staring right down at her gaping bum and very petaled sex with a very intense expression. It gave her a feeling of being very exposed, but she trusted him and actually found the idea of him inspecting her and clearly liking what he saw somewhat arousing.

His next words sent a shot of pure desire through her. "Merlin, you have an amazing arse, Hermione," he ground out in a husky voice. With that, she felt his cock pressing into her very wet sex, and she squealed as this new position put all the pressure on the top of her vaginal walls, literally pushing up into them, and the head of his cock could reach her cervix again when she rolled her hips down.

He didn't go slowly this time, there was no buildup. He immediately began to move very quickly in her tired but willing body. She lay there with her bum in the air, succumbing to the power of his thrusts, savoring the feel of his balls slapping into her pussy.

Hermione widened her stance, letting him go even deeper, and he moaned out his approval. She couldn't believe how good this felt!

Cedric was almost salivating at the sight of her beautiful ass winking below him, and the lips of her snatch wrapped so tightly around him, pink and wet. The inner sleeve moved with his cock's motion, and he knew he was going to blow his load soon.

"Merlin you feel so good," he moaned. "I am going to cum again soon" and he began to pound as fast as he could, letting his arms move to her bum cheeks, circling them around with considerable force, spreading her asshole even wider so he could see down inside her body past the rim of her bum.

Cedric was salivating at this sight of her ass winking at him, with her gaping pussy lips, so pink and hot, just below. He let his thumbs trail closer to her squinking butthole, and when his digit lay along the outer edge of her rim she began to squeal and mewl, her eyes closed, face pressing into her forearms as she wiggled her hips, almost like she was trying to move his fingers closer.

He lifted one of his hands briefly off her bum, reaching under and swiping it along her very soaking crevice, making her mewl again before he moved the thumb back to her rosebud, now thoroughly lubricated with her foamy cream. This time, when he rolled her cheeks he let his wet thumb trail across her backdoor, making her squeal even louder when he pressed down a bit.

Who knew it, Hermione Granger liked her ass played with!

"Are you close?" he grunted, knowing he either had to slow down or cum. Feeling his balls beginning to churn, he knew he was reaching the end, and he let his thumb trail again over her rosebud, flicking it back and forth along her rim as he pounded his cock into her.

Hermione lay under him, feeling her body amazingly responding again, begging to crest. She kept her eyes shut, somewhat embarrassed that he was playing with her anus and she was loving it, but the feeling of pleasure outweighed the embarrassment and she encouraged him by wiggling her hips harder and pressing her bum upwards, actually forcing the tip of his thumb a little past her rim and into her bum.

"Go ahead and finish, you feel so amazing inside me," she said, up on her elbows now, looking underneath her body so she could watch his cock sawing into her, and pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts. When he called out her name that he was cumming, he pulled his cock out, pointing it at her ass as he spread her cheeks wide. Her ass opened up, and he pushed the tip of his cock right against her winking rosebud, filling it like a well with his cum.

After two or three squirts, he pushed his cock back into her pussy, and pushed his thumb, now coated with his cum, into her bum. She squealed, tightening up in reflex, clamping down hard on his cock and his thumb, and she felt a small orgasm rushing through her. It wasn't big like her earlier orgasms, but it was still really, really good, and the added sensation of pressure in her bum made it very kinky to her.

Cedric lowered his chest over her back, totally spent. She let her hips fall, his cock finally sliding out of her as it softened quickly now that it was out of her warm body. They flopped down together, on their sides. They were both exhausted as they lay there, his front to her back, clutching her closely to him as he kissed up and down the side of her neck his nose getting caught in loose, sweaty hairs that escaped from her ponytail.

It was a good ten minutes as they both lay there in a pleasant haze, when finally, Hermione sighed. "So, do we do this again?" she asked, "or do we just have this one night as our secret?"

Cedric looked down fondly at her. She was so damn mature! "Well, what do you want?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, chewing her lip. "Well, I would love to do this again, as I enjoyed it, obviously." He laughed at this. "But, if we do, we might get caught. And I don't need everyone talking behind my back at how I am a backstabber or anything like that," she said. "I mean, I don't have that many friends anyway."

Cedric shook his head at that, not understanding why this great girl wasn't more popular. "I think, if you didn't spend all your time with Weasley, you would have more friends. He can be quite a lout, and a lot of people don't like him," Cedric said.

Hermione frowned, but nodded. She knew this was true. Ron could be a difficult person to tolerate.

Cedric waited for her to say anything else, but she didn't. "Ok, then our secret. Honestly, I've never even kissed another girl before while dating someone else, and I think if we keep doing this, like you said, we might one day get caught. I mean, after this, I don't know how I am going to stay away from you," he teased.

Hermione laughed. "Sure, I bet you say that to all the girls you take to the bath," she said.

Cedric's mouth opened in surprise, before they both began laughing. He was so happy she was so mature and cool with this, and he now was hoping they could repeat this. He really, really wanted to have sex with her, and thinking of her under him made him grow hard again. "Seriously though, Hermione, this was far and away the best sex I ever had. I totally enjoyed making love with you," he said, looking deeply into her brown eyes as he spoke.

Hermione blushed a bit, but her spirit sang inside her chest. She felt a deep sense of pride and lust and accomplishment. Who knew someone as hot as Cedric would find her sexy?

She smiled to herself as she thought what Ron and Harry would think if they knew about this. The thought made her almost laugh.

Hermione finished her woolgathering, and let her hands travel to his bum, where she gently squeezed. "It was quite amazing for me as well, thank you. And I hope one day circumstances allow this again," she said.

Hermione felt him twitch against her, and she smirked at him. "As much as I'd like to go another round, it's late and I can't be late getting back to the dorms. After all, I'm not a prefect yet!" she said saucily, and she stood up went back to the tub to wash off, enjoying the fact he totally was checking out her naked figure. When he stood up, she ogled him in return, until He joined her in the tub for a minute, dunking his head, before they got out, toweled off, and got dressed.

Before they left, he pulled her in for one more kiss, before they went their separate ways, both having a special memory.

A/N - Hope you liked it!


End file.
